Venom: The Apocalypse Is Coming
by IBrokeMySharpie
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia was bitten by a snake when she was younger, her fragial health and poison almost killing her. Now, she attands Rengōgun University, and the poison acts up. Being hunted down by the snake, and the venom coursing through her, even if she runs, she'll be chased. Even if she escapes, the poison'll kill her. (Apocalypse story.) (No Zombies but a poisoness desiese)


Venom: The Apocolypse Is Coming

Summary: When Lucy Heartfillia was a baby, she was bitten by a poisoness snake. Now, Lucy is a grown up, living in the real world, and is being hunted down. Even if she runs, her time is being shortened, the venom is running through her veins. Even if she manages to escape, will she live? (Apocolyptic Story)

"Young child, why are you in this garden alone?"

 **Red**

"Mummy said i could play with the roses."

 **Drops**

"Play with the roses? All by yourself?"

 **Fall**

"Yes...by myself."

 **One**

"Do you not have any playmates? Or friends?"

 **By**

"...No. Everyone is worried about my health..."

 **One**.

"Your health?"

 _Purple_

"I don't have a good immune system...so i'm always sick. They don't want me in elementary school if i'm always sick."

 _Poison_

"Your immune system...so if you were poisoned...would you die?"

 _Flows_

"Mister, why do you want to know?"

 _Faster_

"Because..."

 _And_

"M-mister?"

 _Faster_

"No! Please get away!"

 _And_

"AHHH!"

 _ **Faster**_...

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

 **ベノム** ： _黙示録が来ています_ _!_

 **Benomu** : _Mokushiroku ga kite imasu!_

-An Apocalyptic Story-

Written By:

.-

。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

Volume One: Stages 1-10

-Stage1-

Chapter One

Rengōgun University, a place off the coast of Magnolia, dedicate to graduating students of the highest intelligence.

7 seperate buildings, two dedicated to dorms, and a whole city surrounding it for the students, and only the students, to browse and shop in.

Over 1 million students attend there, thousands accepted every year, thus nobody knows everybody.

But what's strange about this grand college, is not that it's secluded or that people form 'guilds', but the fact that each student has a major obssesion with something.

Wether good or bad, each student obsseses, from OCD to Sociapaths, Rengōgun University has them.

And what's even stranger, is I have been asked to attend.

Me, a girl who has horrible health, has never interacted outside my estate, and the strangest obsession with keys, has been asked to attend the social school of Rengōgun.

My father was very please when the large envelope was presented, telling the maids to get my stuff ready. The crew at my estate was happy, yet sad i was to leave.

And as for myself, i'm suffering from panic attacks.

Me, the richest and the prettiest girl in all of Fior, practically BEGGED to attend, is going.

I've been told by my father to study whatever i wished, as long as one thing remained.

I will have to study buisness and economics. No matter what else i wished to pursue, until i graduated or somehow my father died, i'd have to study those.

So here i am, Lucy Heartfillia, at Rengōgun University for 5 years to study and graduate.

"Miss. Heartfillia?" I wonder from my thoughts and look up, a woman with a thick bun and glasses infront of me.

"We've recieved your schedule, and your dorm number." I smiles softly, standing up, my servant also standing with my bags, "Please follow me to your dorm room."

The woman walks off, my servant and i walking behind her.

We exit the main building onto a large, stone courtyard,

A complex fountain of a fairy with a water bowl with water pourin into a basin from it, stands in the middle.

Students litter the courtyard, dressed in the crisp and clean uniforms, all doing different thing.

We exit the courtyard to the Left Dormitory.

"Left Dormitory? Why is it not labled 'Girls' or 'Boys'?" My servant asks, the woman wrinkling her nose.

"Thats so plain. And unnecessary. Males and females should be allowed into the same space. Also, the dorms are split via money paid. You, Miss. Heartfilia, paid a great deal so you get one of the Penthouses!" The woman squeals happily, as if making up for my silence, and opens the door to the Left Dormitory.

The ground is covered in white marble, fabulous carpets and a large, crystal chandilier on the roof.

There's a staircase, an elevator, a desk, and multiple doors.

"In this Dorm, you have the eating hall, though you can eat in the main building with others, a library, a pool, a public bath, divided between genders, a garden, and multiple more things." The woman talks, leading us to the elevator, "Some things are allowed to others in the Right Dorm as long as a resident in this dorm accompanies them. There is, also, a small store here. Trips to the city are allowed if you pay, have a pass, or its a class/dorm trip. If theres anything else you need to know, feel free to ask any other residents here." The woman smiles, handing me a thick envelope and the elevator doors open to a small hall.

"This whole floor is yours, and inside the envelope are keys and more. Please relax until you feel ready to buy your supplies in the dorm shop and go to class." I step out the elevator with my bags, my servant being excused to return home, and the elevator doors close with a 'ding!'.

"This whole floor is mine...? Why did father pay so much..." I drag my bags down the hall, past the open doors, until i see a large living like room.

"I suspect the bedroom to be in a linking living room..." I walk into the room, it being empty and two closed doors.

The left one leads to a small hall with a door at the end, and the right one leads to a small closet.

Walking down the left hall, i open the door to see a bedroom, half of the size of mine at the estate.

"This room is...small..." There's a large bed in the left corner, two matresses on it and no covers, i brought mine.

The walls are bare, two doors lead to a large walk-in closet, and another door leads to a large, small in my opinion, bathroom.

"It's rather small...but i'll get used to living like this."

I start to unpack, putting my weekend clothes in closet as well as my 5 uniforms, my winter coat, my winter uniform jacket, shoes, and a bunch of fancy dresses.

I put sheets, blankets, and pillows on my bed, the color of pink with blue designs.

The bathroom becomes occupied by my tolietries, and a note on the mirror.

'Miss. Heartfillia,

Your furniture you ordered will come in soon.

~Staff'

I leave the note and walk back to the closet to put my bags in.

No TV, no furniture, and my phone dead, I flop onto the bed, sighing.

"I guess...i'll take a nap and then visit the store..."

I put my phone on the charger, strip into my underwear, and crawl under my covers to fall asleep.

About 4 hours later, i wake up to persistanr knocking on the door.

After throwing on my clothes again and managing a breath mint, I open the door to find movers with my furniture.

They bring it in and i tell them to put it in the living room and hall so i can decide what to do with it.

They leave shortly after.

"I now know what i want to do, but i'm too weak to move it myself!" Frustration overwhelms me, and i flop onto a couch in the hall.

"I guess i could just buy my supplies and ask around for help..." So i brush my hair, and grab my phone and gold card.

The elevator doesn't stop on the main floor, it stops a on the third floor, to pick up three guys.

The first one is a guy with black hair and dark eyes, barely wearing clothes, and i mean an unbuttoned shirt, no shoes, and his...underwear? Weird.

The second guy is a darker toned guy with long black hair and many peircings, a bit scary so i inch away.

The third, last, guy is a black haired guy as well, with half of his face covered with hair, and in a traditional mens outfit.

They all stare at me as if i'm a monkey who talks.

"If you're just going to stare at me, i suggest you take a picture." The three blink, two gaining a small blush, and the scary one rolling his eyes.

"Sorry about that, we've just never seen you here before..." The first guy says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, thats because i just got my dorm here." The share a look before the scary one speaks.

"Just got a room?" I nod.

"Which one?"

"Oh the...last one. The Penthouse." Stares.

"The Penthouse."

"How rich are you?"

"..."

They throw questions and i struggle to ignore them.

As we reach the main floor i cave in and answer.

"Fine! I'm Lucy Heartfillia. Yes, Heartfillia. I got that room because my father wanted me to have that room. Excuse me." I leave the three idiots in the elevator and walk to the main desk, asking where the store is and proceeding there.

As I enter and look around, I notice fancy keys on the wall for the 12 zodiacs.

"Ooh...pretty..." My eyes linger on each price.

120,000jewl per key...not bad.

I make sure to purchase my supplies before asking about the keys.

"T-the keys?! Ma'm...those are expensive!" The store manager mumbles in shock.

"I know. I'd still like to know what they are." He gulps.

"Each key unlocks a different door in each building. Some buildings have more than one key. Behind each door is information on olden times," he sniffs, "According to legend, a long time ago, people had strange obsessions. These obsessions led to the ability to learn magic..." I widen my eyes, magic?, "The keys supposingly open...gates i guess...to other realms where a strong being lurks, waiting for their master. Other keys are in the city shops or are hidden. But, it's merely legend. I think they'd look pretty in collections."

I have thousands of random keys, these won't make a difference.

"I'd like all twelve."

After the flabbergasted manager gets his 1,440,000jewl, i leave and proceed to my room.

But, instead i fall, dropping all my things, that were rather heavy.

My fall attracts alot of attention, suprisngly no one giggles.

Instead, people rush over, asking if i'm okay.

I respond saying i am but they still fuss over me.

"Here, let me carry your stuff." A small, blonde haired boy charms, picking up some of my books.

"I-it's not like i'm helping you because i like you." A dark tonned boy picks up the rest of my stuff, a total tsundere.

And lastly, a blonde haired boy with obvious flirtacious actions, picks me up.

"My princess, i'll carry you to your room."

I have absolutely no comment, and no reason to why these guys are helping me.

They take me and my stuff to the elevator, asking my room.

"17." Silence.

"The Penthouse?" The blonde, Eve, marvels, pressing the button.

"Of course! A lovely girl like you would obviously live in the pent...house..."

All three marvel at the size, and the furniture everywhere.

"My princess, why have you not moved your furniture." I blush.

"W-well, i'm not strong enough to move it s-so..."

And before i blink, they move my furniture exactly where i want it, kiss my hand, and leave.

...

"What was that about?" I shake my head and walk to my bedroom, stripping to take a bath.

"Tommorow i start school..." I look in the mirror, staring at bite marks all over my right torso.

"I hope it's good..." I turn to the bath, the marks flaring purple, pushing myself into the water, and the act more.

Poison. It runs in my veins.

And these everlasting marks are going to always remind me.

Magic...doesn exist.

I know personally...i am a victim of dark magic.

I was bitten by a snake...of murderous venom...a demon snake.

And one day, the poison will kill me.

000

щ(ºДºщ) "NO"

щ(ಠ益ಠщ) "MY"

щ(ಥДಥщ) "SHARPIE!"

Hiya! .- here!

This is my first story, and i really hope you like it!

Its AUed a bit...but magic exists.

Its a harem for Lucy...but it is a romance story.

Not sure who Lucy'll go with.

Give me your opinion!

Her harem is:

Eve, Ren, Hibiki, Natsu, Gray, Sting, Rouge, and Zeref*

*-In this story, Zeref is OOC. He's nice but a kuudere. He's not evil.

This is slow paced, so the part that makes it all 'running from snake and poison' comes at the end.

It's in a trilogy, or just two books, so don't worry.

Please fav, follow, and reveiw!

щ(ಥДಥщ) "I NEED MY SHARPIE!"

~Maggie


End file.
